


her body is a temple (i don't give a fuck i'm atheist)

by sunshinelovin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, i really suck at tags okay ill fix this later, i think its called slip and slide, oh god what even is the sex position theyre doing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelovin/pseuds/sunshinelovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck," Harry moans loudly with his head tilted up towards the ceiling as the blonde boy bites and tugs on his neck, leaving it red and wet and there's surely gonna be a bruise there in the morning. Niall moves his hips up slow and hard over and over again and Harry nearly collapses at the way it makes his jeans pull at his cock.</p><p>"I need- I need you Niall." Harry moans. He pulls away from where he's abusing Harry's neck and smirks, his hips never stopping their slow circles.</p><p>"Need my what?" he wants to cry because, fuck, Niall's such a god damn tease and they don't even have enough time for a quick fuck before they need to leave or else they'll miss their bus but god Harry just needs to get off.</p><p>or the one where they just get off really quick</p>
            </blockquote>





	her body is a temple (i don't give a fuck i'm atheist)

**Author's Note:**

> yea i'm not sure how i feel about this?? i'll probably end up deleting it soon cause like i'm not sure if it's too cheesy or anything and i suck at smut but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the title literally has nothing to do with this i just really like earl sweatshirt

Harry grunts as Niall pushes him against his bedroom wall, he's sure his shirt is going to be permanently stretched with the way Niall has it scrunched between two fists but he can't seem to be bothered right now, he's too busy moaning right into his mouth as they kiss deep and dirty and rubbing himself on his leg that's caught between his own thighs. Niall rucks up his shirt some and presses a hot hand to his warm belly and grabs a fist full of Harry's hair to pull back harshly.

"Fuck," Harry moans loudly with his head tilted up towards the ceiling as the blonde boy bites and tugs on his neck, leaving it red and wet and there's surely gonna be a bruise there in the morning. Niall moves his hips up slow and hard over and over again and Harry nearly collapses at the way it makes his jeans pull at his cock.

"I need- I need you Niall." Harry moans. He pulls away from where he's abusing Harry's neck and smirks, his hips never stopping their slow circles.

"Need my what?" he wants to cry because, fuck, Niall's such a god damn tease and they don't even have enough time for a quick fuck before they need to leave or else they'll miss their bus but _god_ Harry just needs to get off.

"I need your cock," Harry whines and moves his hips in a faster pace, almost hoping he can get off with just that. But Niall's pulling away from him and Harry almost does cry then until he's grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the bed. Niall sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Harry onto his lap, his long legs folding over each side of his thin thighs. Grabbing his ass he brings his hips in close so their cocks are rubbing against each other in their jeans, its almost uncomfortable for Harry but he's so turned on.

"Yea? Gonna cum on my cock, Harry?" he's a whimpering mess on Niall's lap, his face sweaty and pressed to Niall's shoulder, his nails digging in his biceps. Niall leans back and pushes Harry back a bit.

"Take your pants off babe." Harry nearly trips when he gets on his feet to remove his pants and boxers, his eyes never leave Niall's figure who has now moved to the center of the bed and has pulled his bottoms down just bellow his ass so he can take his cock out. He gets a hand on himself as he watches Harry climb up the bed in nothing but the black tank top he has stretched out. Harry knocks his hand hand away gently and grabs him at the base, admiring how pretty his cock is all flushed and throbbing in his fist. Niall mewls and rolls his hips up as Harry licks the tip softly and pumps his length.

"Come on," he laughs and calls it a victory now that he has Niall impatient and begging. Harry moves his hand a couple more time and spits on tip before moving up and straddling his thighs. Niall's hands move to his waist as he holds himself up and rubs the tip over his hole. He moans and sinks down just a bit before pulling off at the slight burn. Harry wishes he could just sink down on his cock and ride him long and hard but they simply just do not have the time. Instead, he lets go of Niall's dick and sits down so his cock is between his ass cheeks. They both moan and Niall pulls Harry's hip forward a bit before pushing him back. Harry takes his hands and pulls it up beside his head and moves his hips over Niall's cock fast. They're both panting, lips pressed together but not really kissing, just breathing and licking into each others mouths. Harry's body jerks when the tip of Niall's dick catches at his rim and he can feel he's close.

"Hmm, baby I'm close." Niall moans into his mouth. Harry nods quickly and pulls back so hes sitting up right and fists his own cock. It's when Niall's tip almost sinks into him once, twice, three times when hes cumming hard all over Niall's belly and his hand. He flops down onto Niall's chest and pants wetly into his ear. He can feel Niall reach around and grab his own cock, but he's too tired to move. He hisses and jerks up a bit when Niall pushes the tip in but stays still while he pumps himself. Niall cums in his ass and shakes beneath him. It takes them a couple minutes to calm their breathing before Harry sits his head up and smiles lazily at Niall. He smiles back and pecks him on the lips. Harry almost bites a hole in Niall's lip when he feels his long finger push into his asshole, but moans instead and moves back a little even though hes sore. Niall rubs at his walls a bit and takes his finger out to shove in Harry's mouth. He almost thinks Niall is ready to miss the bus and go for a round two as he watches the way Harry sucks on his pointer finger all dirty, but he instead just smiles and pushes his finger into the bruise on Harry's neck. He laughs when Harry goes to bite at his nose and pushes him off the bed so he can get his jeans up.

"I'm leaving in five. With or without you." Niall winks and Harry lets his head fall back on the ground, his body spread out eagle and huffs out a little laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i would really like some comments on how i can get better and i really didnt know how to end it sooo ALSO if anyone would like to help me and like beta i guess i wrote a fem!harry and niall thing thats smut also and i really need someone to read it and tell me if its okay and if i should like change it or anything its short like this one soo if youre into that stuff hmu [here](http://stylesnjh.tumblr.com/mail) and say so
> 
> find me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachynjh)  
> [tumblr](http://stylesnjh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
